The Prodegies: Part 1
by MarnieWest
Summary: Everyone was scared of her once they got to know her. Even her twin brother was, though he was the only one who had never left her. At least untill they had been seperated when their mother had died. She would never fit in anywhere. Except with Briar.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the places that they are in. The only character that I own is Emerald Moss.

Chapter 1

Emerald Moss followed the middle-aged man with black graying hair down the winding lane of winding circle. She had no clue about where she was being taken other than that they called it discipline. She had only been there at winding circle for about a day and already people were scared of her!

Why did this always happen! People had always been scared of her. Even her twin brother had been a little scared of her. He had been the only one that hadn't abandoned her. That was until they had been separated when their mother had died. He was probably somewhere on the streets by now. Oh, she missed him so much.

A hand suddenly appeared in front of her face and waved up and down vertically. She blinked and then looked at the man that had been leading her. "We are here, Emerald", he said quietly.

She blinked again and looked around at her surroundings. There must have been a mistake, she thought. How could this be discipline? What laid in front of her was a small, peaceful looking cottage with a small garden and shed in the back that she could just barely see around the corner.

"Come along then." She jerked her head around and saw the man start to lead her along the path up to the cottage door. Confused, she followed.

Once at the door he knocked on it and then, without waiting for a response from inside, threw the door wide open. He walked straight in and Ema hurried to catch up.

Entering the small cottage the first thing that she noticed was that there were two girls over at the sink washing and drying dishes. They both were looking at the door and the smaller one smiled and running over she hugged the man. She was talking the whole time and Ema really couldn't understand any of it but she thought that she did hear the name "Nike" in the jumble of words. Finally the girl noticed Ema and she looked at the man, Nike, and asked, "Who's this, Nike?"

"This is a new housemate that you will have to fit in I'm afraid, Sandry. I am afraid she is yet another outcast from the other girls dormitories," he answered her.

She then turned to me and chirped, "Hi, my names Sandry. What's yours?"

"Uh, I'm called Ema, but my real name is…"

"Ema!?" She jerked her head in the direction of the voice so fast that she got a crick in her neck. She saw a boy in the doorway to another room.

"Briar!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the places that they are in. The only character that I own is Emerald Moss.

Chapter 2

Ema starred.

Briar was starring right back at her.

Suddenly, as if she had just been given a silent que, she ran across the room and flung her arms around Briar. She could feel his strong, wiry arms wrap around her in return. They held each other only for moments but it seemed like much longer. They separated, and then saw that they had a small audience.

All of the other residents, and the one visitor, of discipline were now gathered in the main room of the small cottage and they all had expressions of surprise or shock on their faces. Briar and Ema quickly separated completely and smiled timidly, in Ema's case, or just outright scowled, in Briar's case, at the people who had just witnessed the two's greeting.

Nike cleared his throat. "Well," he said, "That was unexpected." He raised his eyebrows at them as if in question.

Briar was the first one to speak. "You see," he started, "Ema and I are…. well we're kinda…."

"We're twins." Ema quickly cut in.

Silence. "You're telling us, street boy, that you have a twin, and even more, that twin happens to be a girl."

Ema looked at the girl who had spoke. She had dark skin and her hair was knotted into many tight braids. She wore a tan shirt and brown leggings. She also wore a scarlet band of cloth around her upper-right arm. Though it didn't seem like it from her words, she was smiling both on her face and in her eyes. She was obviously a trader.

She stepped forward calmly and said, "My name is Daja. And this," she gestured back behind her towards the two girls that had been in the main room when she had entered, "is Tris. I believe you have already met Sandry."

Ema looked at Sandry and Tris. Sandry had medium length, light brown hair that was in two tight braids. She had a tiny button nose and two bright blue eyes. She wore a sky blue cotton dress with little yellow flowers peppering the surface. She was very pretty.

Ema didn't think that she herself was pretty, with her straight black hair that she kept in a braid that fell all the way down to her waist. Her eyes were startling grey-green orbs in the middle of her golden skinned face. Briar was simply a boy version of herself.

Tris's hair was bright red and very curly. She was short and appeared to be a little on the heavy side. She wore copper rimmed spectacles over her stormy grey eyes. She also wore a cotton dress like Sandry but it was a dull grey color.

"Hello," Ema said again, "I'm Emerald Moss."

"Well it is very good to meet you Emerald," a tall woman had stepped out into the open. "I am Dedicate Lark. Dedicate Rosethorn and I are in charge here at discipline." She had golden skin like Briar and Ema and her short hair has black and curly with beautiful brown eyes. She, as well as the women who had entered the room behind her, wore a dark green habit of the earth

temple's.

Dedicate Rosethorn was about medium height and had broad shoulders. Her hair was rust-colored and shorter than Dedicate Larks. "Well," Dedicate Lark said, "I am sure that we are all interested in the fact that you are twins and that we would all love to hear about it but why don't we start with finding a place for Emerald to sleep and then we can talk."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to this and Dedicate Lark beckoned for the children to follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the places that they are in. The only character that I own is Emerald Moss.

Chapter 3

Dedicate Lark lead them all upstairs to the narrow hallway. There were three doors along the hall, two on the left, and one on the right. Lark pointed to the two on the left and explained that the closest one belonged to Daja and the farthest one was Tris's.

"Now," she began, "Emarald, you are going to have to share a room with one of the girl's because we only have four guest rooms."

"She can share with me," Sandry piped up immediatly.

"Thank you, Sandry. But, I think that Emarald should be able to choose for herself who she would preffer to share with." She turned to Ema and said, "Now I know that you just met most of us," she glanced at Briar when she said that, "but where and who do you think you will be most comfortable with out of the girls."

I looked at each of the girls in turn to try to decide. Sandry was smileing at her, Tris was scowling at the thought that she might have to share a room, and Daja looked indifferent about the whole thing.

She then looked at Briar and then back at Dedicate Lark. "Which room is closest to Briar's," she asked timidly.

Lark smiled and said, "Sandry's."

I looked at Sandry again and asked, "Can I share with you?"

She smiled happily and said, "Of course you can, Emerald."

"Thank you," I murmured.

We went back downstaris where Nico was now sitting at the table with a cup of milk in front of him. He looked at us when we came down and raised his eyebrows. "Back so soon?" he asked. "I thought that you might take longer to decide then that. Especially as you don't know any of the girls well yet.

"I smiled a little at him and replied, "Sandry said that I could stay with her because she has the room nearest to Briar's room."

He smiled, "I can see that you two are very close," he said. He then stood up and said, "I think that it is time that I go Lark. I will return to see how Emerald is settling in in a week."

"Thank you," she answered with a smile.

He then turned to me and, smileing, he said, " I hope that you will feel welcomed here Emerald and maybe some time you and Briar can tell us your story." He smiled again and then turn and left.

A moment later Sandry smiled at me and took my hand saying, "Come on, I'll show you your new room."

I let her lead me by the hand to one of the doors at the bottom of the stairs where I would be staying, _Untill they get scared,_ she thought. _They always do._


	4. Explanation

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for reading this and am really happy but the chapters will probobly be comeing even slower now because I am attempting to write a book for the National Novel Writing Month so, just, work with me hear. Sorry!

Marnie


End file.
